


Bukan Cinta; Tapi Candu

by Profe_Fest



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, kinda like rape
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Kesalahan pertama Lavi adalah meremehkan hal yang tak pernah ia sentuh; afeksi, cinta, dan hal sejenisnya.Dan kesalahan selanjutnya adalah bertemu dengan Tyki Mikk: perantara yang akan memperkenalkannya, bahwa sentuhan-sentuhan nakal tak mesti berasal dari cinta./ RnR?
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Bukan Cinta; Tapi Candu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kejupanggang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/gifts).



**Title: Bukan Cinta; Tapi Candu**

**Disclaimer: D.Gray-man milik Hoshino Katsura. Saya tak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: _Boys love_ , adegan seksual, OOC, saltik, dan berbagai kekurangan lain.**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

Pepatah mengatakan: _cinta itu membuat buta_.

Dan kesalahan pertama Lavi adalah meremehkannya.

Bookman tak boleh memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun—itu kode mutlak organisasi mereka. Lavi memahaminya lebih dari apapun. Aturan yang mudah, begitu pikirnya.

Sejak awal, ia hanya ingin menulis sejarah. Pertemanan, persahabatan, percintaan—sebut saja semuanya; tak ada yang berhasil memikatnya. Pengetahuan jauh lebih menarik hatinya. Ia ingin mereguk semua itu selayaknya musafir yang meneguk air di tengah gurun.

Manusia terlalu bodoh untuk melihat gemerlap yang disodorkan pengetahuan. Mereka buta dan tuli oleh segudang hubungan semu, kekuasaan, juga _perang, perang, dan perang_. Siapapun tolong, mungkin alkitab-alkitab itu salah tulis saat menyebut mereka mahkluk berakal. _Ia berbeda_.

Harusnya Lavi sadar, bermulut besar adalah langkah awal yang akan membawa orang pada kehancuran.

Menyepelekan sesuatu yang tak pernah kausentuh sama berbahayanya dengan memulai peperangan.

.

.

Tyki Mikk harusnya punya nama tengah bajingan.

Pria itu bukan manusia, melainkan Noah; penuntun ketiga, Joyd. Mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya brengsek bukan main—karena dia bukan manusia (Road, si anak tertua, menyebut mereka punya derajat yang ‘lebih tinggi’ dari manusia). Semuanya tercatat dalam rekaman Bookman, terhapal mati di otak Lavi.

Dan kesalahan kedua Lavi adalah: membuat pria itu mendaratkan perhatian padanya.

.

.

Kalau Lavi tetap jadi penonton, mungkin Tyki hanya akan menganggap eksistensinya seperti angin lalu.

Seperti dalam pertemuan pertama mereka: Tyki terlalu sibuk dengan Krory dan Allen. Lavi geming, menonton dari belakang punggung Allen, menyaksikan bagaimana bocah lima belas tahun itu membabat habis tiga pria dewasa dalam permainan kartu. Sang Noah (dalam wujud ‘putih’-nya) hampir tak meliriknya dua kali.

Tetapi, di Edo Lavi mengacungkan palunya pada Noah itu tanpa ragu, terbutakan amarah dan gejolak yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya sejak Allen ‘tewas’ di China.

Ia memelototi Noah Kesenangan itu nyalang, dengan dendam yang menjilati matanya; _menantangnya_ , satu lawan satu. Ia bahkan tak sadar kala menaikkan oktaf suaranya—atau menangkap seringai yang tersungging di bibir Tyki kala melihatnya murka. Noah itu menikmatinya: menikmati pandangan penuh kebencian yang Lavi alamatkan padanya, juga pertarungan kecil mereka (pertarungan di mana pria bajingan itu memainkan Lavi dalam telapak tangannya).

Mungkin itulah awal dari ketertarikan sang Noah padanya.

Kalau saja dulu Lavi tetap mempertahankan statusnya sebagai pengamat semata dan tak membiarkan amarah melahapnya, _mungkin_ , ia tak akan bertatap muka (lagi) dengan Tyki Mikk. Ia tak perlu tahu bahwa pria yang pernah dicurangi Allen di kereta dulu sekali adalah Noah yang akan menjadi lawan sehidup sematinya—

—juga tak akan memberitahu Tyki mengenai eksistensi sang Bookman Junior dalam dunianya.

.

.

Kesalahan ketiga Lavi (masih berkaitan dengan Tyki Mikk) barangkali adalah membiarkan Noah itu _mencicipi_ darahnya.

Seperti vampir yang menandai mangsa favoritnya.

Dan ia yang tenaganya telah terkuras habis, tak lagi berdaya. Membiarkan; tak mengetahui bahwa itulah candu kedua yang akan menggentayangi Tyki nantinya.

.

.

Kesalahan keempat Lavi adalah menyetujui tawaran sang Noah.

“ _Poker_?” tawar sang Noah Kesenangan sembari memperlihatkan dek kartunya, hampir tak memperlihatkan kewaspadaan.

Lavi mendengus, nyaris tergelak karena geli, walau ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang tertawakan: posisinya sekarang atau keangkuhan yang Tyki perlihatkan buatnya. “Kau? Menawariku main _poker_?” ia bertanya mengejek.

“Kenapa tidak?” Tyki mengendikkan bahu, lalu duduk tanpa beban di udara. Secara sengaja memamerkan kekuatannya di depan si pemuda. “Aku cukup bosan bertanding dengan orang-orang asing di bar. Tak ada yang cukup menggugahku.”

“ _Ha_!” Lavi mendengus keras, nyaris ikut memutar matanya. “Aku tak punya kewajiban buat menghibur Noah sepertimu, sayangnya.”

Tyki mendengus kecil, hampir terdengar seperti menertawainya. “Bahkan meski kaubisa mendapatkan apapun dariku—jika kau menang?”

Tak langsung dijawab. Alis Lavi menungkik, manik hijaunya memicing; mencurigai. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Kau bukan eksorsis kan, _Bookman_? Kau hanya _kebetulan_ berada di pihak mereka,” cetus Tyki enteng, tak mengindahkan raut Lavi yang mengeras. Pria itu mengembuskan asap rokoknya sejenak, lalu meneruskan, “Anggap saja malam ini kau bukan bagian dari Order, dan kita sedang membunuh bosan.”

“Kenapa kaupikir aku bakal mengiyakannya?”

“Karena itu menyenangkan?” Noah Kesenangan itu kembali menghisap rokoknya khidmad, sekilas gesturnya tampak sedikit tak sabar. “Meliburkan diri buat sehari setelah sekian tahun berpura-pura bukan hal yang buruk, kan?”

Lavi ingin menghardiknya. Apa maksud Noah ini dengan berpura-pura?! _Brengsek sialan!_ Namun, umpatan-umpatan itu malah tertelan kembali ke tenggorokannya. Mengejutkannya, ia mampu membalas kalimat itu dengan suara yang lebih tenang.

“Sayang sekali, Tyki Mikk. Aku tak tertarik dengan _kesenangan_ yang kaumaksud,” balas Lavi dingin. Giginya bergemelutuk, masih mencoba menahan amarah.

“Sangat disayangkan,” Tyki membalas, tampak kecewa meski bibirnya tetap melukiskan senyum miring. “Tapi, aku paham kenapa kau tak menginginkan _kesenangan_ yang kusebut.”

Sang Bookman Junior mendengus, meledeknya. “Oh ya?”

“Kalian, para Bookman, tak pernah berusaha mencari kesenangan lain dari tumpukan buku dan koran kalian,” jawab Tyki tenang, lalu membuang rokoknya yang masih cukup panjang dan menginjaknya tanpa hati. “Hidup membosankan di antara gundukan huruf dan angka.”

Lavi sontak mengacungkan palunya, membiarkan ujung Oozuchi Kozuchi miliknya berhenti tepat di depan wajah sang Noah. Kali ini, matanya memelotot garang, memperlihatkan murka yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

“Jaga mulutmu itu, Noah!” hardik calon penerus Bookman itu nyalang.

“ _Kan_ ,” Tyki mendengus pendek, seolah telah memprediksi respons yang akan diterimanya. “Kuakui, kekerasan juga bagian dari hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi, _Gantai-kun_ …,”

Noah Kesenangan itu menatapnya lurus, mencari entah apa dalam manik _emerald_ Lavi yang kini menusuknya tajam. Sejenak, Bookman Junior itu merasakan sesuatu seperti menusuknya, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri dan melemahkan pijakan kakinya.

“… itu bukan _kesenangan_ terbaik.”

Kata-katanya penuh racun, tetapi entah bagaimana mampu membuai. Menarik Lavi ke dalam lubang hitam yang tak ia tahu ujungnya.

“ _Keh_ ,” Lavi kembali mendengus, berusaha meraih sisa logikanya dengan mencemooh pria Portugis di depannya, “apa itu juga yang kau katakan pada seluruh teman kencanmu?”

“Kau tertarik buat tahu?”

Tak ada jawaban. Lavi tersesat dalam tatapan Tyki yang tajam, yang tampak lembut juga berduri di saat yang sama. Seperti tengah menariknya teramat jauh dari realitas dunia hingga pemuda berambut oranye itu bertanya-tanya; apa cara pria itu memandangnya juga bagian dari salah satu kemampuan tersembunyi sang Noah.

“Bagaimana, _Bookman_?”

_Shit_. Caranya memanggil Lavi juga kelewat … _menggoda_. _Brengsek, brengsek._

Hening itu mengudara cukup lama, lebih dari satu menit. Satu menit yang terasa lebih lama dari satu jam bagi Tyki. Tetapi, kesabarannya berbuah manis manakala Lavi menurunkan palunya perlahan.

“… hanya sekali,” putus Lavi lirih, hampir tak rela dengan pilihannya. Ia yakin ia akan menyesali ini nanti—mungkin juga buat seumur hidupnya, tetapi entah mengapa ia juga tak rela melepaskan kesempatan ajaib ini. Pemuda itu balas menatap Tyki, masih dengan tatapan yang ia layangkan pada musuhnya. “Dan jangan harap akan ada kali kedua.”

Senyum miring di bibir Tyki berubah; melebar, menyeringai puas.

“Kau tak akan menyesalinya,” pria itu berjanji, penuh racun dalam setiap katanya—terutama ketika akhirnya Noah itu menyebut nama palsunya, “ _Lavi_.”

.

.

Kesalahan kelima Lavi adalah membiarkan Tyki memanipulasinya hingga ia terjembab dalam gelap.

Sejak awal, Lavi _tahu_ bahwa _poker_ yang dimaksud Tyki bukanlah _poker_ biasa.

Ia pernah menyaksikan Noah itu berlaku curang dan sadar apa yang akan dilakukan Tyki buat menjebaknya. Tetapi, rupanya Tyki lebih dari culas. Ia berhasil mengelabui sang penerus Bookman, membuat Lavi mengecap kekalahan yang tak ia duga.

.

.

Kesalahan keenam Lavi adalah membiarkan dirinya berputar dalam rencana yang dibuat Tyki.

Manakala Lavi bangkit, berusaha mengelak dan melindungi diri, Tyki dengan lihai menjatuhkannya ke ranjang. Kuncir rambutnya terlepas, membuat helaiannya berantakan—menutupi manik emas yang berkilat penuh teror. Pemuda berpenutup mata itu berontak, tetapi pria di atasnya kelewat terampil mengunci pergerakannya; mencengkram pergelangan tangannya begitu erat. Rautnya ikut menggelap.

“Kau tak tahu _kesenangan_ yang kumaksud sebelumnya, bukan?” tanya pria itu berbisa.

“Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!”

Kekehan Tyki menderas. Melihat Lavi begitu membencinya, tetapi di saat yang sama tak mampu berbuat apapun adalah _kesenangan_ yang selama ini menghantui mimpi-mimpinya.

“ _Sshh_ , _Gantai-kun_. Rileks—” ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Lavi, kemudian berbisik dengan nada rendah menggoda, “—dengar dan turuti aku.”

“KAU BAJINGAN SIALAN!”

Tyki tertawa-tawa, seolah umpatan itu seperti sanjungan di telinganya. “Bagaimana kalau kau juga mencicipi _kesenangan_ itu malam ini, _Lavi_?” tawarnya, jelas hanya basa-basi.

Lavi merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, ngeri dengan bisikan tersebut, terutama ketika matanya menangkap ujung bibir Tyki yang membentuk seringai berbisa. Napasnya terenggut, tenaganya terserap entah ke mana.

“Rileks,” Tyki kembali berbisik, kemudian mengecup daun telinganya—kembali merebut napas sang Bookman Junior, “dan biarkan _kesenangan_ meraupmu hingga buta, _Lavi_.”

.

.

Harusnya Lavi tak pernah membiarkan semua itu terjadi.

Sedari awal, ia tahu ia mestinya menghindar dan tak membiarkan satupun rasa itu menggapainya.

Atau setidaknya, memperingatkannya untuk jangan meremehkan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia tahu.

Sebab tak ada yang tahu kapan rasa itu datang dan menjerat, kemudian memerangkap.

Yang paling tak Lavi sangka adalah perantara yang memperkenalkan rasa asing itu padanya. Dalam mimpi terliarnya sekalipun, Lavi tak pernah mengira bahwa yang melakukannya adalah Noah yang pernah dilawannya.

Tyki mendaratkan sentuhan-sentuhan yang tak bisa ia definisikan begitu mudah. Menjamah tanpa ragu, meraba hingga ke seluruh inci tubuhnya, seolah hendak menguliti keseluruhan sang penerus Bookman.

Suhu kamar itu memanas, bahkan sebelum mereka menelanjangi diri masing-masing.

Ranjang berdecit.

Kecupan menjadi ciuman.

Gigitan berganti menjadi lumatan.

Dan desah beserta decak basah pun mengudara.

_Ini bukan cinta_. Lavi tahu itu, tetapi tetap tak mampu untuk menghentikan Tyki yang sibuk merajainya. Dalam pandangnya yang memburam, Lavi menangkap sudut bibir pria itu terus terangkat, membentuk kurva penuh kepuasan. Seolah pria itu baru saja berhasil merengkuh _kesenangan_ yang sudah lama ia damba.

_Ini bukan cinta_. Batin Bookman Junior itu kembali merapalkan kalimat itu dalam kepalanya, seolah berusaha menolak kenikmatan yang mulai menjerat tubuhnya.

Tetapi, jika ini memang bukan, mengapa ia bisa sebegini lumpuh?

Mengapa ia tak mampu menghentikan Tyki berhenti menjamah dan memasukinya? Mengapa ia menerima perlakukan pria ini begitu saja? Mengapa _kesenangan_ itu tetap mampir meski ia tak pernah merasa (cinta)?

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa?_

“Bagaimana?” Tyki bertanya di sela-sela hentakannya, tak memedulikan Lavi di bawahnya yang sibuk mendesah dan kehilangan deru napas yang beraturan. “Sudah menemukan _kesenangan_ yang tak pernah kau rasakan, _Lavi_?”

_Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?_

“Menundukkanmu,” Tyki menjawabnya tenang, dengan suara yang sememikat setan kala menggoda Adam dan Hawa. Seolah tengah meminjam kekuatan Wisely dan mampu mendengar tanya dalam benak sang penerus Bookman. “Menarikmu hingga jatuh dan ikut menghitam, merantaimu dalam gulita—semua itu sudah lama menjadi mimpi liarku.”

_Kenapa aku?_

“Karena kau tak pernah merasakannya,” jawab si pria. Ia meraup ceruk leher pemuda di bawahnya, menandai bagian tersebut hingga berwarna merah—sekaligus mengirim jutaan sengat dalam syaraf pemuda yang tengah ia gagahi. “Dan merenggutmu kemari, lalu membuatmu tunduk dalam kenikmatan buat kali pertama adalah _kesenangan_ buatku.”

“Tenggelamlah lagi, _Lavi_ ,” bisiknya lagi, penuh racun yang terasa menjerat. “Larutkan dirimu dalam gejolak berbisa ini.”

_Kenapa harus aku?_

“Karena kita mirip.” Noah itu menyeringai, menjajah bagian lain dari tubuh Lavi yang belum dikenalnya. “Aroma yang tak utuh, putih dan hitam di saat yang sama—meski kau masih belum sehitam diriku.”

“Abu-abu itu warna yang membosankan, _Bookman_ ,” kata sang Noah lagi, tak mempersilakan Lavi untuk menyela selain untuk mengeluarkan desah yang memanjakan telinganya. “Aku ingin melihatmu lebih gelap dari ini, lebih kacau dari saat kau menghardikku dulu sekali …,”

“… dan berakhir dalam genggamanku— _selamanya_.”

“Ini bukan— _akh_!” Mata Lavi memejam, mendesis kala Tyki sekali lagi (entah sudah ke berapa kali) berhasil mencapai bagian terdalam dirinya.

“Apa, _Gantai-kun_?” Tyki tertawa sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. “Kau masih berpikir ini hanya bisa dilakukan dengan berlandaskan afeksi?”

Noah itu menggeleng, menyayangkan sisi naif yang masih dimiliki Lavi. Tangannya meraba sisi wajah sang penerus Bookman, memandang lekat manik _emerald_ Lavi yang teramat menggugahnya—terutama kala mata itu menghardiknya nyalang.

“Kau salah, _Gantai-kun_ ,” kata sang Noah. “Semua ini bisa terjadi tanpa cinta atau sejenisnya. Dan kau masih bisa terbutakan olehnya.”

“Sekarang, kaupaham bukan—betapa memikatnya _kesenangan_ yang kumaksud?”

Dan di saat itulah mata Lavi membelalak; tersadar pada detik itu juga. Sebuah penjelasan mengguyur kepalanya laksana air dingin yang disiram ke atas kepala di tengah terik mentari.

Tak semua _kesenangan_ ini (yang sedang ia dan Tyki jelajahi; yang sedari dulu tak pernah ia lirik dua kali) berlandaskan cinta atau hal-hal semacamnya—seperti dugaannya semula.

Pada dasarnya, _kesenangan_ (atau apapun itu) yang dicari manusia tak sekadar berasal dari hubungan-hubungan semu atau cinta semata.

Hanya ‘ _kesenangan_ ’—sesuatu yang selalu disebut dan dicari Tyki dalam hidupnya; yang kemudian melahirkan candu hingga manusia dengan tolol melumpuhkan seluruh indera mereka demi menggapai _kesenangan_ tersebut.

Mungkin memang bukan cinta yang membuat manusia menuli dan membuta, melainkan candu yang mengiringi _kesenangan_ ini; yang acap kali membuat manusia merasa dahaga. Pepatah sialan itu salah rupanya. _Bah_!

Dan usai mendapat pemahaman itu, Lavi kembali tersadar—kesalahan apa lagi yang telanjur dilakukannya.

.

.

Kesalahan terakhir yang Lavi buat adalah terjebak; tak mampu menarik diri dari pusaran candu yang menelannya tanpa sisa.

“Selamat datang dalam pusaran kesenangan, _Lavi_.”

Dan pandangan Lavi memburam, menyatu bersama malam yang semakin kelam.

.

.

**.tamat.**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: balasan kado Manzai kemaren hehe ;) /EY. Dari kemaren aku dengerin The Cab – Temporary Bliss terus jadi kepikiran nsfw kecil gini HAHAHAHAHA yasud deh bikin gajelas :”)) dan, yep, ini juga lumayan terinspirasi dujin TykiLavi yang judulnya Black and White buatannya Ciel 33.3 HHHHHHHHH demi apapun cinta kali lah aku dengan dujin itu aaaaaaaa :”)) pokoknya, semoga suka ya, Kak! (Maap juga kalo ngga nyambung AAAAAAAAAAA /BUANG)
> 
> Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah berkunjung dan membaca! Semoga kalian suka! Saya tunggu komentar, krisar, dan lain-lainnya, ya! ;) Sampai jumpa di karya saya selanjutnya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
